


the Fox of Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Compliant, Future Fic, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: “There are whispers about you and your pack,” The hunter smiled mischievously at Scott and Stiles as they squared their shoulders, Stiles pointing two pistols at the surrounding hunters, his trusty bat strapped across his back. His fox helmet would protect him well enough from headshots, but there were still chinks in even his mountain ash-infused armor. Scott had been trapped in a mountain ash circle, but the spark behind him easily moved the ash into the pack on his back with a flick of his wrist. Nothing wrong with replenishing his supply.The hunter smirked at the beta who’s eyes were shining golden, “The pack who killed a nogitsune in it’s infancy. An impressive feat. I fail to see anything worth note, however.”





	the Fox of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! here's just a fic i wrote kinda late at night. Please feel free to leave a comment with any questions, concerns, or general statements you have! and some kudos if you're feeling generous lol.

“There are whispers about you and your pack,” The hunter smiled mischievously at Scott and Stiles as they squared their shoulders, Stiles pointing two pistols at the surrounding hunters, his trusty bat strapped across his back. His fox helmet would protect him well enough from headshots, but there were still chinks in even his mountain ash-infused armor. Scott had been trapped in a mountain ash circle, but the spark behind him easily moved the ash into the pack on his back with a flick of his wrist. Nothing wrong with replenishing his supply.

The hunter smirked at the beta who’s eyes were shining golden, “The pack who killed a nogitsune in it’s infancy. An impressive feat. I fail to see anything worth note, however.”

“Care for a demonstration?” Stiles asked, firing a warning shot when one of the hunters notched an arrow. The shot rang out like thunder in the night. Scott silently prayed their alpha had heard.

“From the boy in a Halloween costume?” an arrow nicked the snout of Stiles’ helm. A returned warning. Howls sounded in the distance, a cacophony of vengeful growls that put the hunters on edge. Scott turned and met Stiles eye through the slits of his helm. He looked terrified. The boy just nodded, both knowing full well the pack wouldn’t get here before the hunters got trigger happy.

Scott pounced just as Stiles started firing at hunters and huntresses alike, grunting whenever an arrow or bullet nicked his armor or tore at the exposed flesh on his forearms and biceps. Scott listened to each shot he set free as he tore into the hunters before him, bullets whizzing past him. It was as he ripped the throat from his third victim he realized they were missing on purpose. They were going after Stiles. Stiles who was out of bullets. Scott snarled viciously even as ash poured from his pack, forming into a shield on his arm while his bat was firmly in his hand. Stiles was on the offence just as much as he was on the defense, but Scott knew all to well it would only take one to kill the human.

Derek’s howls got louder as Scott started targeting the archers, knowing Stiles’ armor would protect much better against bullets than armor-piercing arrowheads, especially considering the bullets must have been. Scott watched from the side as spikes of pure mountain ash rolled around Stiles bat. He didn’t stop fighting though. Didn’t stop until the sharp scream of a banshee broke through the clearing. He immediately looked up to find his pack breaking through the clearing, Lydia held up by Derek as she screeched. The deaths of the hunters around us must have heightened her gifts to the point even Stiles lost his grip on his mountain ash constructs. That was his mistake.

I heard the shot as it rang out from deep in the woods. A sniper shot that stormed through the woods with purpose. Not a sound followed it until the sharp crack of metal.

Derek screamed. Jackson ran forward. Lydia stared in horror. Isaac froze. Kira’s sword fell from her hand. Liam grabbed Parrish’s arm. It was Theo, however, who looked more angry than scared and shot off in the direction of the sniper.

Even the hunters seemed surprised as the Fox of Beacon fell in a heap, bat rolling away. Jackson reached him just a little before Derek, ripping the helm from his head, and pressing onto his stomach, trying to stop the flood of crimson. Scott wasn’t far behind, gripping his best friend’s hand, draining the pain as his alpha began to fall apart, begging to every god he knew. Begging for Stiles not to leave him.

“Not done with you yet, Sourwolf,” Stiles grunted, ash swirling up from the ground and seeping through Jackson’s hand. I’d seen him do it before, plug a wound with ash until it could get looked at. Never, though, had he been as hurt as now. Never had a bullet torn through his stomach and come out the other end. The fact that he was conscious at all was testament to the training he had undergone. At that point, the pack had snapped out of their haze, ripping into the hunters. Even a newly deputized Nolan had shown up with his service revolver, firing from behind Parrish’s blazing form. 

Stiles eyes began to close, but Jackson snapped at him, “I swear to god, Stilinski, if I got your blood all over me for nothing, I will resurrect you just to kill you.”

“Jackass,” Stiles moaned, ruffling the half-werewolf’s precious spikey hair. Scott froze when Jackson only chuckled softly, wiping his cheek with his shoulder. If he was letting Stiles touch his hair… Jackson, contrary to popular belief, was one of the most hopeful people Scott knew. He wouldn’t let Stiles touch his hair unless he was scared.

“Jackson, Derek, Get Stiles to Beacon Memorial. I’ll help finish things here,” Derek didn’t even nod. Just grabbed Stiles’ helm and bat and forced Jackson into a sprint as they spirited the human away.

Scott glanced back around the field to see the hunters were all either dead or escaped. Scott stared at his own bloodied claws, remembering his own first kill. The kill that had taken his alpha power from him. The last thing Monroe took for him. Even after she had taken Malia.

The pack all neared Derek’s second after Parrish set he bodies aflame and watched as Theo approached, soaked in blood. Parrish moved to go find the body, but Theo stopped him. He looked at the hellhound who flinched at the darkness he saw there. Theo whispered, “Don’t bother. There’s not much left. The animals will take care of it.”

With that, they all headed to the hospital despite their exhaustion. The doctors all gave them a passing glance, only really focusing on Lydia to check over for injuries. They even got a few nods of thanks as the pack moved swiftly to their usual waiting room. Theo was the one to say it, “How fucked is it that we have a usual waiting room?”

“It was a gift from the town, babe. Let it go,” Liam chuckled kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and grimacing as hunter blood touched his lips.

Scott stood when Melissa entered the room, “where are Derek and Jackson?”

“The head surgeon offered them the Nurse’s showers. I expect all of you to clean that blood off you in yours,” right, the shower and toilet attached to the waiting room. Scott glanced over to see Boyd and Erica gone and heard water running. Of course, they would take it first. 

“How’s it looking?” Lydia interrupted his thoughts. Melissa just gave a small sad smile and said it was up in the air and as beloved as the pack was, they weren’t telling her anything.

“Have you talked to his dad?” Isaac asked softly, barely sparking Jackson a glance when he entered the room, glaring at Isaac.

“He wouldn’t want him here,” Jackson snapped, crossing the room and falling in a chair.

“He’s still Stiles’ only living blood relative,” Isaac sighed. Melissa just thinned her lips and nodded.

“I gave him a call when Stiles went into surgery,” she answered.

“Is he coming,” the room both tensed and relaxed as their alpha entered the room. 

“He doesn’t think Stiles would want him here,” She said.

“He’s not wrong,” Derek grimaced, moving on numb legs past the nurse and plopping in the nearest chair.

“What about Danny? Anyone call him,” Derek asked. Jackson nodded and confirmed he also texted Allison who wasn’t coming. Scott wasn’t that surprised. Too much bad blood between the pack and Argents had been spilled since her resurrection. Still, he had thought she would at least show for Stiles. He was the only one she hadn’t lost contact with besides Lydia and Deaton. The former still being her friend and the latter being the Hale’s emissary. 

Everyone had showered and changed into the spares they kept at the hospital by the time Danny arrived. Soon after, the head surgeon came in, assuring them Stiles would be just fine. Derek breathed a sigh of relief, hand instinctively going to the pocket of his jacket. Scott smiled softly before approaching his alpha.

“If you pop the question in the hospital room when he wakes up, he will punch you in the face for your “sense of occasion or lack thereof,” Derek made eye contact with Scott and nodded seriously. Scott just smirked and shook his head.

They didn’t let Stiles out of the hospital for a few days, but with the mating bond working to heal him faster, they had no reason to keep him after a couple of days when the wounds were all healed up. Stiles would just need bedrest for another week which he was all too amused about. Especially when he said he could finally get Derek a bell and it would make sense.

That’s why they were all sat around the Pack House, listening as Derek got Stiles settled on bed before the alpha came back down with the soft promise to be back soon. As soon as he arrived, the real meeting started.

“Peter led them here,” Theo said first, his informants obviously having done their job rather well. “He told them Stiles was your mate.”

“Why would he do that?” Lydia asked. Jackson scoffed slightly beside her, but she silenced him with a glare.

“Stiles was his favorite,” Kira agreed, nodding.

“He’s up to something,” Derek agreed, walking over to Stiles’ murder board, hand shaking as he picked up Stiles’ favorite marker and began writing up everything they knew.

“It’s possible he said it just to get them off his tail. With the power vacuum Monroe left behind, a group of hunters would easily let one wolf go if they got to take us down.

“Except they weren’t hunters,” every wolf looked up in surprise as Allison stood in the doorway, It had been a while since they’d last seen her, but the four jagged scars marring her beautiful features were as pronounced as ever. Derek nodded at her before glancing at the stairs. She smiled softly and pressed the folders she’d been carrying into his chest as she breezed past him and up the stairs. Derek took the folder and sighed before looking at the pack. They looked tired. Exhausted even. He looked from the board to the folder before sighing softly.

“This—” he frowned. “This is a problem for tomorrow. Let’s just put on a movie and relax. We need some pack bonding after this whole mess. Lydia, go see if Allison and Stiles want to join us.”

The alpha smiled softly at the relieved looks on his pack’s faces. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to rub Stiles in his scent, but he knew very well his mate would want him to stay with his pack until the tension dissipated from their shoulders. He palmed the ring still in his leather jacket and smiled. For now, he’d do what his mate wanted. And later, he’d re-scent the Fox of Beacon Hills until he smelled more like the wolf than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this universe, so if you want more from this world, please let me know!


End file.
